Honor In Revenge
by Makattack
Summary: AU. Elijah is in love with Jenna, but knows that he can't tell his family because they disapprove. But what happens when Klaus figures it out? A two-part drabble based on UltimateScream's video, for her Christmas Wishlist.


**_So, this is a possible two-part one shot for UltimateScream's Christmas Wishlist!_**

**_I'm a huge fan of her videos and when I saw that she wanted a fic of sorts for one of her story ideas, I absolutely had to do it! It's based on her video titled 'I'm not a hero {elijah(/jenna)}' if anyone's interested in watching it! I'm not sure if I'm allowed to link things on here, or else I would? But seriously, youtube search it! It was the inspiration for this fic._**

**_So, this is AU. In my little world, all the originals are currently living in Mystic Falls, and Klaus isn't a hybrid yet, so basically the originals moved in before Jenna died in the show, and Elijah fell in love with Jenna. _**

_**Disclaimer: The characters all belong to the creators of TVD. Inspiration for fic is UltimateScream on Youtube!**_

_**I hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

"But he's your brother. Why would you want him dead?" Bonnie looked uncertain, as she looked at Elijah, a frown playing on her lips.

Elijah didn't respond, his eyes staring into the distance as he stood with one hand in his pocket, waiting to see whether or not he would be acquiring the help of those he had come to. "He took away something very close to me," he said at last and his words were met with an uncomfortable silence.

"You want revenge," noted Stefan, his eyes settling with understanding.

* * *

_**The Day Before**_

Elijah watched her quietly, careful not to breathe too loudly and move too abruptly because he didn't want to wake her up. She had always been beautiful – beyond it, in fact, with her honey toned hair and her delicate features, but there was something about looking at her while she was asleep, vulnerable and with her guard down, that made her even more endearing. As if it were possible, it made him love her more. After all these centuries, he had somehow managed to convince myself that he would never, ever love again. He didn't even know if his heart was capable of feeling love, but that had been before he had met her. Elijah still couldn't figure out when or where it had happened, but sometime during the last year, he had fallen completely and unconditionally in love with Jenna Sommers.

"You know the whole watching a girl sleep, thing? It's definitely more creepy than romantic." Jenna's teasing voice snapped him back to reality; his eyes had drifted off with his mind, it seemed. His lips automatically spread out into a smile, a breathless laugh escaping them.

"I'm sorry," he laughed lightly, as her hand leaned reached out to push his hair back and caress the side of his face, making his smile broaden. "But can you really blame me? When you have a beautiful girl sleeping besides you, what else _can_ you do, but stare?"

It was early morning and Elijah's room was bathed in sunlight, as he lay on his side, propped up on one arm, smiling down at the girl he loved, who rolled her eyes as she stared back up at him, before she shuffled closer and snuggled her head into his chest.

"Has anyone told you how incredibly cheesy you are?" she questioned, the humour evident in her voice.

"No, that's definitely a first." he replied back, laughing as he spoke even though his words were true: he'd been called many a things in his thousand or so years of existence, but 'cheesy' had definitely never been one of them. Then again, you could hardly blame him: his sweet-talk was probably a little out of date, it had after all been over five hundred years since he'd felt the way he did right now.

"Well, you're _very_ cheesy." she said, tilting her head back to look up at his face as she wrapped her arms around his waist, giving him a look that led him to believe that she was possibly a little _embarrassed_ by his words: although, not in a bad way. "But somehow you manage to make it seem… ugh, _charming._" she breathed out a sigh as she shook her head at him, her eyes meeting his.

"It's a talent." Elijah assured her with a grin, both his hands slipping down to her waist as he gently rolled them both so that he lay on top of her, leaning down to plant a kiss on her lips, as his bare chest pressed against the fabric of his own shirt which she was currently wearing. Her lips responded to his immediately and without hesitation he deepened the kiss, his hands tracing the curves of her body as her arms wrapped themselves around his neck and her fingers intertwined with his hair. Had he mentioned that he loved her? He loved everything about her: from her sweet floral scent to her playful, spirited personality. Elijah _loved_ her.

"Ughhh, I really need to go." she moaned finally, pulling away with a slight pout, her green eyes shadowed with uncertainty.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked, as his head collapsed into her shoulder as he started to kiss her neck, his hands coming to a deliberate halt by her waist where they gripped her tightly.

"Eli-jaaaahhh," she whined, her tone protesting his kisses even though her head tilted back to give him easier access to her neck, causing him to grin and only kiss her more. "I have to be home before Elena and Jeremy wake up." she insisted, her breath hitching as she arched her back towards him, and he slipped an arm around her, bringing his kisses up to her jaw and face instead, still reluctant to let her go.

"They're old enough to get ready for school themselves," he replied back firmly, because it was true. They weren't children anymore! Plus, he really didn't want to let Jenna go: if he had it his way, the two of them would probably never leave this bed. Elijah moved his face over hers, trying to smoulder her into staying.

"But they shouldn't have to." she said, meeting his smoulder with a defiant glare, "I'm all they've got, Elijah." Her gaze softened as she spoke, reaching up to peck him quickly before she nudged his chest gently and he rolled over onto his back with a sigh, disappointment evident in his face.

"Fine, _fine._ Go, if you must." He sighed again, sitting up and averting his gaze from hers, resembling a pouty child, which made Jenna laugh lightly, even though she knew she really ought not to.

"Has anyone told you that you can be _really_ childish when you don't get what you want?" she teased, grinning mischievously at him as she tilted her head to try and catch his eye.

"That one, I've heard before." he mumbled, still pouting as he stared at a random spot on the floor to avoid looking at Jenna, hoping that perhaps his childish tantrums would make her stay.

"Good. I was starting to think people had a problem being honest with you!" she climbed onto his lap, her hands gently cupping his face and forcing him to look at her, leaning forward and planting a quick kiss on his lips before she pulled away, winning a smile from him despite his disappointment to see her go. He sighed as he looked at her, rolling his eyes silently trying to bite back the smile on his face. "I'll see you later, okay? I promise."

"Yeah, yeah. Go on, or you'll be late." He really couldn't stay mad at her. He shook his head lightly, tucking back a strand of her hair behind her ear before she stole a quick kiss from him and climbed off the bed, moving around the room as she gathered all her clothes, which were scattered all over the floor from the night before and changed into them, blowing him a quick kiss and throwing his shirt back at him as she left his bedroom door, leaving him to slip back under his covers with a grin on his face.

** x**

"I believe I saw a certain blonde leave the house this morning wearing the same clothes she had been last night – how curious!" Klaus' voice rung brightly through the living room as Elijah walked in, as he stood by a canvas, working on a painting, speaking to his older brother without looking at him.

"How very observant of you." Elijah replied drily, rolling his eyes as he walked towards the sofa, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt as he sat down on the sofa, his eyes briefly flickering up to look at Klaus.

"Now, now. There's no need for hostility, big brother. I, for one, am glad that you finally let loose a little! Although Miss Sommers certainly likes to visit a lot, doesn't she?" Klaus wiped his hands on a dry cloth, before strutting forwards and taking a seat on the sofa opposite Elijah's. Elijah raised his eyebrow at Klaus, a bored look domineering his face as he shot him a pointed look in attempt to silence him: after all, Klaus was the last person he wanted to discuss his relationship with Jenna, with. Even though Elijah had been seeing Jenna for quite some time now, his siblings for the most part remained oblivious to his true feelings towards her and Elijah had no problem keeping it that way. Telling his siblings how he truly felt would most likely end up putting Jenna in danger because Elijah knew how poorly the lot of them reacted to changes. He knew that he'd have to wind up telling them _some_day, but he'd have to wait for the right time. For now, he was just letting them think whatever they wanted to think, because it was just so much easier that way.

"Oh come on, now. I'm your little brother! Isn't this what brothers do? Share the little details about their conquests with one another?" Klaus leaned forwards, his elbows set on his knees as he grinned wolfishly at Elijah, who continued to maintain his silence, speaking only with his eyes which simply expressed disinterest. "Go on! Tell me a little something, would you? Does she taste as good as she looks? Because she really does look like a delicious little thing!"

Even though Elijah was dead set on ignoring Klaus, that last comment got to him more than he let on. After all, Jenna wasn't some cheap blood-whore who Elijah used for his pleasure, even though he was certain that his brothers all saw it that way, she was a _woman_ whom he loved _very much. _"I think most people would consider your interest in my sex life to be a little unhealthy, Niklaus." Elijah said finally, his tone crisp as he shot his brother yet another pointed look, intended to silence him. Klaus merely laughed, shrugging nonchalantly as he continued to stare at Elijah, as though waiting for a response. Elijah sighed, rolling his eyes and knowing full well that Klaus would not leave him alone if he didn't say _something._ "I do not _drink_ from her Niklaus, so to answer your question: I do not know. Is that all?"

Klaus looked genuinely surprised at Elijah's confession. "Well, where's the fun in that, big brother? I know you've been out of this game for quite some time now – but I assure you, _everything_ is much better with blood involved."

Elijah rolled his eyes once again; he certainly did not need to get any form of advice from Klaus. "I happen to find her just as enjoyable without feeling the need to drink her blood, thank you." There was a defensive note in Elijah's voice, that wasn't missed by his younger brother.

"Now, Elijah. Don't tell me you actually _like_ that pathetic little human! I mean, we all certainly have our favourites, but given the fact that she is here almost every night and your lack of comment on the matter is leading me to believe that this might be something more." Any and all traces of humour vanished from Klaus' face as he regarded his brother with an earnest look.

"What I do with Jenna and whether I like her or not is none of your concern, Niklaus." Elijah snapped, meeting Klaus' look with a silencing glare of his own, not liking where this conversation was headed.

"So you _do_ like her?" Something flashed in Niklaus' eyes at Elijah's words which lead him to believe that Klaus had perhaps been aiming to steer the conversation to this very moment since the second Elijah had stepped foot into the living room. Oh, that cunning bastard.

"I said it is none of your concern."

"You're not answering the question." Klaus' tone was intended to anger and Elijah knew that fully well, however he was struggling to keep his calm at this stage. "Tell me this, does young Jenna know that the man she is seeing every night is, in fact, a vampire?" The condescending tone in Klaus' voice told Elijah that Klaus already knew the answer to this question.

"Which part of, 'This does not concern you,' did you not understand?" Elijah repeated, trying to keep a firm grip on his anger even though he could feel it slipping through his fingers. He got to his feet, shaking his head lightly as he moved to make his way out of the door, making it clear that he no longer wanted any part in this conversation.

"Answer me, Elijah!" snapped Klaus, his playful demeanour vanishing entirely as he got to his feet, eyes flashing with frustration as he moved with inhuman speed to block Elijah's way.

Elijah stared back at Klaus, meeting his gaze unafraid and determined. "Step aside, Niklaus."

"Answer my question, Elijah."

"No." he said curtly.

"No, you don't like her or, 'no' she doesn't know you're a vampire?" Klaus' eyes were sparkling deviously.

"No, she does not know I am a vampire." Elijah's lips pressed together in a thin line as he stared into his brother's eyes, "Now step aside."

Klaus smiled, although it did not reach his eyes, as he took a step towards Elijah instead of away from him. "And what do you think she'll have to say when she finds out that her _boyfriend – _which is what I imagine she is calling you these days, yeah? – when she finds out that her boyfriend is not only a _vampire,_ but one of the very _first_ vampires to roam this planet. What then, Elijah?"

"Then _nothing, _Niklaus." Elijah's eyes met with his brother's as this time, he was the one to take a step forward, leaving hardly any distance between the two. He couldn't let Klaus know how he truly felt about Jenna, because he knew that the minute Klaus really did get wind of it, him and their siblings together would kill Jenna, no questions asked. "Your assumption that I actually care for this human, is merely that: an assumption. I enjoy her, yes, but there is nothing more to it. I merely do not feel comfortable discussing my physical relationships with my younger _brother._"

"Well, as long as you're sure." Klaus narrowed his eyes, his tone unconvinced as he stared at Elijah.

"I am." Elijah's face remained passive and void of emotion, even though his insides churned with guilt at the lie he had just spoken. But these lies were set in place in order to protect Jenna – they were necessary.

"Very well, then." Klaus raised his hands in surrender as he stepped aside, shrugging as though they'd merely been disagreeing over which colour they wanted for the walls.

**x**

Elijah shot him one last defiant look as a smile spread over Klaus' lips again, before moving past him and making his way out of the mansion. He needed some air.

Elijah was sitting by himself inside the Grill, his eyes fixed on the watch on his hands. He was supposed to be meeting Jenna here in… well, five minutes ago. Punctuality was something Elijah was rather well known for, and as he stared between the watch on his hand and the empty seat opposite him, he couldn't help but wonder if something had gone wrong.

After his 'conversation' with Klaus this morning, Elijah had gone over to see Jenna and told her to steer clear of Klaus, or any of his siblings, come hail rain or snow. He'd merely told her that they may try to come and speak to her because they suspected that Elijah and her were dating, but he would much rather be the one to tell them – collectively – at the right time, so it would be highly appreciated if she simply shrugged them off if they approached her and gave Elijah a call just to update him on such matters. Jenna had found the whole story to be rather endearing, since Elijah had done his part by playing it off as being a little awkward and shy about being exclusive in relationships and she'd wound up agreeing to his plan even despite his vague details.

It wasn't unlike Jenna to be late: after all, she was quite a busy woman. Any number of things could have come up with Elena or Jeremy that could've held Jenna back and caused her to become late, but there was a feeling of uneasiness settling over Elijah because even if she did have cause to be late, there was no reason as to why she couldn't have called him and told him so.

Just then, he felt his phone buzz against his chest inside his inner suit pocket, and he reached in to pull it out, only to see Jenna's name on the caller ID. Yes, he'd been worrying about nothing. Klaus wouldn't do anything stupid – would he? He answered the phone, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Hello, there." he greeted, his tone light.

"_Hello to you too, big brother!"_ the voice that came out of the other end of the phone was most definitely not one that matched the name on the caller ID. Elijah double checked just in case, wondering if he'd perhaps been seeing things, but no. The call was most definitely coming from Jenna's phone.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Elijah jumped onto his feet almost immediately, drawing a few looks from the people seated around him as he struggled to keep his voice lowered, a darkness glazing over his eyes.

"_Oh, nothing. I just thought I'd call and let you know that your date probably won't be making it tonight, because she's otherwise occupied. Aren't you, sweetheart?"_ Elijah heard movement down the other end and a certain degree of shuffling, and the next thing to come out from the other end of the phone was a strangled and gagged scream. A scream that belonged to a woman.

"Let her go, Niklaus! Now!" Elijah stalked out of the grill, coming to a halt outside the grill, staring frantically into the darkness of the streets, his vision not at all disrupted by the lack of light.

"_Aw, don't be such a party pooper, brother. I figured since you didn't have an answer for my question this morning and seemed so reluctant to find out – I'd do the honours and let you know exactly what your date tastes like." _Another strangled scream followed Klaus' words and Elijah's eyes widened.

"Don't you _dare_ touch her, Niklaus." Elijah warned, his blood boiling.

"_Well, isn't that incredibly selfish of you! I think you ought to share her with us."_

"Where are you?" Elijah asked, his jaw clenched.

"_Oh, just somewhere in the forest. I thought I'd take her for an evening stroll; much more romantic than a coffee date, don't you think?"_

Before Klaus was done talking, Elijah had taken off at full speed, appearing on the outskirts of the forest and listening carefully to find where his brother was holding Jenna hostage, appearing where Klaus and Jenna were, his phone dropping to the ground.

A body of a human lay lifeless in the centre of a ring of fire, surrounded by a pool of blood. Jenna kneeled besides it, blood all over her chin and her hands tied behind her back, her mouth gagged with a cloth. There was something different about her – she looked… paler. Sadder. No! Klaus wouldn't have! But when she looked up at him… her eyes were surrounded with dangerous veins, fangs exposed between her lips. She was a vampire.

A deep growl left Elijah's throat as he tried to approach the ring of fire, only to watch the flames roar higher than they had been before, a frantic look taking over his eyes. "What have you done?!" he exclaimed, his voice ringing with rage as his eyes focused in on his brother, who was leaning against a tree, a smirk on his lips and his arms crossed casually across his chest.

Without a second of hesitation, Elijah flung himself at Klaus, pinning him against the tree as he stared at his brother, eyes dark and fangs exposed, a low hiss leaving his throat.

"Now, now! That is no way to greet your little brother! Especially after I did you a favour!" A wolfish grin spread across Klaus' face as he easily allowed Elijah to pin him against the tree, not fighting back at all.

"A favour? _A favour?_ You turned her into a _vampire!_"

"Well after your plausible denial this morning about how little you cared for her, I didn't think it would affect you at all, dear brother." Klaus smiled innocently at Elijah, causing his rage to heighten.

Elijah grabbed his brother's collar and pulled him closer, glaring him square in the eyes, his fangs still exposed. "You will _pay _for what you've done to her, Niklaus. You have my word." Elijah clenched his jaw, grabbing Klaus once again and throwing him head first into the flames. Instead of catching fire, however, the fire bent around Klaus, repelling him and allowing him safe passage into the circle. Confusion clouded Elijah's eyes as he panted at the sight before him.

"You _dare_ threaten me for this filthy little walking bloodbag?" Klaus demanded, feigning offense, even though it was evident that he just considered this whole thing to be nothing but a big joke. His wolfish grin reappeared as he moved to squat down besides Jenna, who looked permanently shaken, the heat from the fire evidently causing discomfort to her as she stared at Elijah, a desperate plea in her eyes. "I had a pretty little witch of mine spell me, so that I was immune to the fire." Klaus smiled as he undid the cloth around Jenna's mouth, finally giving her the liberty to speak.

But she didn't. Instead, she continued to watch Elijah with a betrayed look in her eyes, contempt washing over her face. This was his fault. He was the reason this had happened to her. All. His. Fault.

"You let her go, _right now¸_ Niklaus." Elijah warned, tearing his eyes away from Jenna and forcing himself to look at Klaus, tears welling up in his eyes as his heart started to throb in his chest.

"But why does it matter, Elijah? I thought you didn't care for her? That you merely _enjoyed_ her body?"

Elijah's gaze flickered briefly to Jenna who looked like she'd had her heart ripped out of her chest. Elijah, for one, felt like he had. "Do not listen to a word he's saying Jenna: I love you. I _love_ you." he shrieked desperately, his eyes moving frantically between his brother and his lover. "You've made your point Niklaus: you have done _far_ more than that. Now _let her go!_ This isn't a game! You are playing with lives!" Elijah's voice and eyes both pleaded with his brother, as he succumbed to desperation. He tried to approach the fire once again, but it merely soared high and pushed him back once again, his body starting to feel numb as his eyes met with Jenna's. He couldn't tell if she looked more afraid or betrayed: a bit of both, really. There was contempt for Elijah in her eyes – like she couldn't believe he had lied to her and Elijah couldn't blame her for that. He should've told her. He should've warned her.

"So you _do_ like her." said Klaus, breaking the silence with his smug voice.

"No, Niklaus. I _love_ her. I beg of you, let her go!" Elijah's gaze snapped to look at his brother, knowing _exactly_ what his brother was capable of. This was all his fault. How had he been so stupid? So foolish? So reckless?

"Ohhh, big brother," mused Klaus, pressing his lips together as he pushed Jenna down to her side, Elijah's eyes fixed entirely on hers as every part of him started to go numb. "Wrong answer."

A stake flashed in Klaus' hand and the next, it was buried in Jenna's chest. Elijah's cry of protest rang through the night, but it did nothing to stop Jenna's body desiccating as her life left her.

* * *

Elijah turned his head to face his company, a mask of apathy on his face, even though his eyes reflected nothing but pain and rage. "Sometimes," he said crisply, "there is honour in revenge."

* * *

_**A/N : Reviews are loveee!**_


End file.
